Unless otherwise indicated herein, the information described in this section is not prior art to the claims is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a cellular wireless communication system, as a user equipment device (UE) operates within coverage of a cellular base station, it can be important for the UE to report air interface performance metrics to the base station from time to time. By way of example, the UE may monitor signal strength (e.g., receive strength, receive signal to noise ratio, or the like) of a pilot signal being transmitted by its serving base station and signal strength of pilot signals being transmitted by adjacent base stations and may report those metrics to its serving base station to facilitate handover decisions and other adjustments in air interface communication. For instance, if the UE's measurement report indicates that pilot strength from its serving base station is sufficiently lower than pilot strength from an adjacent base station, the serving base station may direct the UE to hand over to the adjacent base station. Further, if the UE's report indicates that pilot strength from its serving base station is threshold low, the serving base station may direct the UE to scan for and report coverage from one or more other base stations and/or on one or more other carrier frequencies, to facilitate evaluation for possible handover.